JP8-291725A discloses a vehicle provided with an automatic engine idle stop control system wherein the engine is automatically stopped and restarted according to the conditions when the vehicle stops.
This system stops the engine automatically when the vehicle is stopped to wait for a traffic signal, etc., and automatically starts it again when the vehicle starts, in order to improve fuel-cost performance, exhaust gas and noise, etc., during a stop.